dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Hippolyta (Wonder Woman)
Hippolyta is the Queen of Themyscira and mother of Princess Diana. She was once the lover of Ares, the God of War and mother of their son Thrax. Biography ''Wonder Woman She once loved the God of War, Ares, and had a son with him, Thrax. But then Ares betrayed Hippolyta and the Amazons and enslaved them, she grew to hate him with a passion and soon began to hate her son Thrax as he also betrayed his mother and joined his father in enslaving her and her sisters, turning as cold and ruthless as his father. After waging war on the Amazons when they rebelled, Ares and Thrax engaged the Amazonians in a bloody and lengthy battle, where Ares mocked Hippolyta how she was as eager to fight him in battle than when they were together, and thanked her for giving him Thrax who was a killing machine. When she sees Thrax killing the Amazons in cold blood, with a sick grin, she stated to Ares that he forced Thrax on her like a curse, as Ares was the one who made their son into a monster and made Hippolyta lose faith in men, for if her own son who she raised and once loved won't show mercy to the Amazons or his own mother, then in Hippolyta's mind all men are evil. Having no other choice than to behead her own son, Hippolyta killed Thrax and nearly did the same to Ares before Hera and Zeus intervened. As a result of their involvement, Ares was stripped of his powers and left in a prison on Themiscrya to be watched over by the Amazons. Hippolyta would go on to create a daughter from the Earth of Themiscrya. She named her Diana and though she sheltered her away from some of the more violent things in the world, she knew deep down that her daughter was a great warrior. Hippolyta eventually let her daughter go to the United States after a pilot crash landed on Themiscrya (rather than let him die, Hippolyta made the island visible in order for Trevor to be able to safely land). After learning that Ares had escaped his prison, Hippolyta eventually went to the US to aid her daughter in defeating Ares and his army of the undead, which culminated in another bloody battle in Washington, D.C. It was here that Hippolyta killed the traitor Persephone, who had helped Ares escape his prison. Although she came close to engaging him, Hippolyta never directly fought Ares; instead it was her daughter that beheaded the God of War, the same fate she bestoded on her son, laying him to rest with Hades and their son once and for all. Powers * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability Equipment * Bracelets * Lasso of Truth - Before * Sword * Shield Relationships *Princess Diana/Wonder Woman - Daughter. *Artemis - Amazon sister. *Alexa - Amazon sister; deceased. *Persephone - Amazon sister turned enemy. *Ares - Former lover turned enemy. *Thrax - Son; deceased. *Steve Trevor - Former intruder. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Wonder Woman'' - Virginia Madsen Gallery Hippolyta.jpg Hippolyta 2009-01.jpg Hippolyta 2009-02.jpg Hippolyta 2009-03.jpg Hippolyta 2009-04.jpg Hippolyta 2009-05.jpg Hippolyta 2009-06.jpg Hippolyta 2009-07.jpg Hippolyta 2009-08.jpg Hippolyta and Persephone.jpg Hippolyta 2009-09.jpg See Also *Hippolyta Category:Wonder Woman Characters Category:Wonder Woman (2009) Characters Category:Queens Category:Rulers Category:Amazonian Category:Warriors Category:Mothers